Lucas Neuwirth
Lucas Neuwirth, also known as Ace, is a recurring character in The Powerpuff Girls, a student and resident bully of Townsville High School as well as a high ranking member of the Gangreen Gang. Before Season 1 Lucas made a deal with Justin Bradley was Bradley would lose to him in a game of volleyball. Season 1 During the volleyball game, Lucas was confident that Justin would keep his promise. Unbeknownst to him, Justin conspired with Zachary to defeat Lucas regardless. Lucas was defeated in a flashy defeat. Lucas met up with Justin in the locker room and began to yell at him. In defense, Justin shoved him down, causing Lucas to grow violent. Lucas punches Justin twice before being stopped by Blossom. She threw him against the wall, and he was knocked unconscious. Lucas was later suspended for starting the fight. Zachary pointed out to Justin that Lucas had return to school, wearing green and avoiding eye-contact with anyone, which was unlike him. Justin simply said that if Lucas tried to start anything, he would defend himself and make sure he would get suspended again. Sometime later, it was revealed that Lucas had become a member of the Gangreen Gang during his suspension and quickly rose to the rank of team leader and going by the nickname Ace. Lucas accepted Christopher Mills petition into the gang on the recommendation of Desmond Callahan, but decided to put Christopher through a brutal initiation that involved the team faking an abduction. When Christopher went to stop it, the team members ganged up on him. Once, they were done, Lucas welcomed him to the gang before leaving him alone in the parking lot. Lucas quickly took a shine to Christopher, impressed that he took such a beating without flinching. He kept to the van when the others were surveying Millennium Park and later spoke on the phone with a higher-up in the gang while the others hung out in Desmond's living room. He convened the team and informed them about their mission to steal the Book of Bakamin from the McCracken County Museum, which Billy informed the rest of the team was an occult book used for demon worship. Lucas and his team got into the museum with ease and Brooklyn even managed to cut the cameras easily. Lucas was confident as he and Christopher proceeded to the room with the book. Unfortunately, the guard, Elias Kelly, found them and ordered them to the ground. Big Billy managed to grab him and tie him up. Once everyone was convened (and after it was revealed that it was Desmond's fault the guard left his office) Desmond and Christopher began to argue about whether or not to kill the guard or let his go respectively. As leader, it was Lucas' job to make the decision. Eventually, he sided with Desmond, and Elias Kelly was killed by Lucas' hand in the wooded area behind the museum. Lucas kept his attention on the news the following morning for any news on Elias Kelly's death, unaware that the news was being kept secret due to the ongoing investigation. He received a text to told everyone to prepared because Xavier himself was coming to claim the book the next day. Christopher, against orders from Tyler Osborn, began conspiring with Brooklyn to steal the book behind Lucas' back. As part of the plan, Christopher sent Lucas a bogus text claiming to be one of Xavier's right hand and to meet him down the room. Lucas was successfully driven out of the apartment, but Christopher was still caught by Desmond when Brooklyn betrayed Christopher and told Desmond everything. Xavier arrived soon after and Lucas dutifully gave him the Book of Bakamin. Xavier then invited him and Desmond to join him back at the base. Desmond was tasked with getting rid of Christopher first, but Lucas went with Xavier immediately. Sometime within the following two weeks, Xavier had made Lucas one of his right hands. When Tom Seaton came to visit the dojo where they were based, Lucas pointed out that he had been there every day that week to check up on the gang's usage of his money. When Xavier arrived later that night, Seaton became angry when he found out the gang had spent ten thousand dollars on a gold altar. Lucas and Xavier then decided it was time to give Seaton a demonstration of the strength endowed to Desmond Callahan thanks to a tattoo from the Book of Bakamin. Seaton was impressed. The following day, Lucas walked in on Desmond and Brooklyn arguing, and invited them both to his high school prom in an effort to get them to stop fighting. Lucas regretted his invitation immediately as being at prom did not prevent them from fighting. When mercenaries led by Roger Hillenburg took everyone hostage, Lucas wound up being taken to a room with Brooklyn, but divided from Desmond. Bubbles found them, although did not know who they were, and he and Brooklyn agreed to sneak out and find the other hostages. While outside, they ran into Desmond, who was angry that Lucas was walking with Brooklyn and denied his authority. Desmond ordered Lucas to get the information to Buttercup. He did, and Buttercup was able to rescue all of the hostages. A few days afterward, Lucas joined the Gang at Millennium park, only for Xavier to announce that the weather was not yet favorable for a summoning, After shooing away Tom Seaton, Xavier called Lucas and Desmond to his side. He told Desmond to take the gang back to base and told Lucas separately that he had to get a tattoo or her would not be able to participate in the summoning. Two days later, at Millennium Park, Xavier announced that the weather was suitable for summoning and that it would take place that night. Lucas then agreed to get the tattoo. That afternoon, Lucas made a surprise visit to Justin Bradley at his hospital room. Justin managed to defend himself against the other two gang members, but Lucas, with his new tattoo, knocked him out in one hit and took him back for the ritual sacrifice. Lucas mocked Justin as he waited for the signal to kill him, claiming that Blossom was no match for him with his tattoo. Blossom arrived to personally disprove that theory and they fought. Lucas, however, quickly devolved into a barrage of uncoordinated punches that Blossom easily avoided. Enraged, Lucas took to kill Justin, but Blossom stopped him and knocked him out. He awoke to find that Justin had been rescued. Lucas began to walk around, seeing that most of the other operatives had already left, until he ran into [[Tom Seaton, who had been cuffed to a bench by Zane Gedge. Seaton begged for Lucas' help, but Lucas simply used Seaton as a replacement sacrifice and cut his throat. Lucas was later seen in a squad car and was taken to jail. Season 2 Following the event at Millennium Park, Lucas was interrogated by Zane Gedge. Lucas cooperated and gave up several other members still in hiding, which commuted his sentence to life in prison, but also warned that the demon was still likely loose in Townsville, warning Gedge that supernatural phenomena would start occuring. After Blossom found a mugger with temporary phasing abilities at the Corner Shop, Gedge informed Tyler Osborn of what Lucas said, but Osborn's personal resentment toward Lucas made his initially hesitant. Osborn eventually relented and poke with Lucas, who offered to help stop the demon in exchange for access to the Anacoluthon Codex, which might have contained a way to remove his tattoo, the one that killed Desmond and he feared would kill him, too. Osborn, still skeptical about the demon's existence, refused Lucas' offer. Lucas' proved right when the demon, in the body of Jeremy Flint leveled Andros Mall and easily defeated the Powerpuff Girls. As a result, Gedge once again demanded that Lucas be released to help find a way to stop the demon. Osborn relented, but because his parents would not take him back, Osborn convinced Kathleen to take him. Reluctantly, she accepted, and Lucas arrived at her apartment remorseful and willing to help, and together with Kathleen, he realized that the demon gate in Millennium Park had never been closed. Lucas and Keane went to Millennium Park--Lucas dressed in Xavier's clerical robes--in an effort to close the gate. Finally, Lucas was able to activate the Book of Bakamin and chant a spell her had memorized to close the gate. Later that day. Buttercup came to Keane's apartment to tell them that a creature had attacked Priscilla Moore in the subway. Lucas explained that the creature did not come alone and had attacked the subway in search of a hotspot, which was teeming with supernatural energy. Lucas explained that there was no telling how many there were around the city, and that it was imperative they find them before the demon uses them to regain his strength and re-open the demon door. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Neuwirth, Lucas Neuwirth, Lucas Neuwirth, Lucas Neuwirth, Lucas Neuwirth, Lucas Neuwirth, Lucas Neuwirth, Lucas